The present invention relates to all-steel card clothings for rollers and/or cylinders of cleaners, or carding machines, which rollers or cylinders have a higher circumferential speed than rollers arranged upstream in the fiber flow direction, the all-steel card clothing having teeth with a positive front angle of ≧0°.
The rollers in question are e.g. licker-ins, strippers or transfer rollers on carding machines, and the cylinders of a carding machine. Said rollers or cylinders actively take over raw fiber material with the front edge of the front angle of the teeth of the corresponding all-steel card clothing.
The problem in such card clothings is that positive front angles are needed for ensuring an easy fiber take-over. This, however, tends to make the tooth tip leaner, which makes said card clothings more sensitive during assembly and also during resharpening. Moreover, impurities or dirt in the raw fiber material may be impaled more easily.